


Heaven In This Hell

by rebjonokvredina



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Depression, Disability, Drama, Glory Hole, Kinks, Loneliness, Loss, M/M, Psychological Trauma, Self-Harm, Songfic, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:46:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebjonokvredina/pseuds/rebjonokvredina
Summary: Дереку шестнадцать, когда весь его мир рушится, объятый языками пламени. Ещё вчера он мечтал, как обведёт пальцами терновую веточку на своём запястье, а теперь он чувствует, как острые шипы сжимают его горло, не давая вдохнуть.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [Работа написана на Летний Конкурс Фанфиков 2019 от DSF](https://vk.com/dsfic)
> 
> Коллаж-задание к работе:  
> 
> 
>   
> Песня, под которую писалась работа Orianthi - Heaven In This Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Здесь и далее по тексту цитируются слова песни Orianthi - Heaven In This Hell.   
> Настоятельно рекомендую слушать первую главу под эту песню на повторе, ибо она ОГНИЩЕ!

«Мы не можем ничего обещать».

Стайлзу десять, когда от лобно-височной деменции умирает его мать.

«Поиск подходящего донора может занять годы».

Стайлзу тринадцать, когда от приступа астмы умирает его единственный друг.

«Высокая вероятность осложнений вплоть до летального исхода».

Стайлзу семнадцать, когда в автомобильной аварии он теряет отца.

«И даже в случае успешного исхода операции мы не можем гарантировать тот результат, который вы ожидаете».

Стайлзу семнадцать, и под искорёженными кусками жести остался не только его последний родной человек, но и кое-что ещё. И лучше бы там остался сам Стайлз. Целиком.

«Вы не единственный, с кем случилось подобное. И у вас есть шанс на счастье без риска для вашей жизни».

Стайлзу семнадцать, и его рука, где буквально через несколько месяцев должна была появиться метка, перемолота в кашу и отнята чуть ниже локтя умелыми пальцами хирурга. Отнята вместе с надеждой.

«Вы погубите себя», — укоризненно произносит врач, постукивая пальцами по толстой истории болезни.

— Одиночество само по себе может оказаться губительным, — Стайлз не смотрит ему в глаза. Всё, что он сейчас видит — это свою култышку, короткий обрубок предплечья, испещрённый рубцами. И вид этой изуродованной плоти придаёт ему силы. — Я хочу трансплантацию.

***  
Дереку шестнадцать, когда он встречает её.

Она умна и красива. И она гораздо старше него.

Её левое запястье обвивает терн. Её метка щерится шипами, и Дерек считает, что это выглядит чертовски круто. Он хочет себе такую же.

Он надеется получить такую же через два года, когда ему, наконец, стукнет восемнадцать и они с Кейт смогут открыться его близким. Он уверен, что получит такую же, ведь их с Кейт предчувствия не могут лгать.

«Малыш,  
Ну же, малыш,  
Ну же, малыш,  
Чувствуешь ли ты, это — блаженство, блаженство  
В этом аду», — шепчет она каждый раз, когда оказывается на его члене. Дерек смеётся и считает, что попал в рай.

Дереку шестнадцать, когда весь его мир рушится, объятый языками пламени. Ещё вчера он мечтал, как обведёт пальцами терновую веточку на своём запястье, а теперь он чувствует, как острые шипы сжимают его горло, не давая вдохнуть.

«Я отдала свое сердце, отдала его без остатка тебе,  
Но огоньки любви  
Прожгли прямо насквозь», — Дереку всегда казалось, что Кейт поёт о себе. Он хотел так думать, хотел верить. Но понятия не имел, что сердце прожгут именно ему.

Дереку шестнадцать, и весь его левый бок — одно сплошное барбекю. Что ж, ему хотя бы не сожгло пол-лица, как его дяде. Симпатичная медсестра с сочувствием смотрит на его обожжённое запястье. Дерек смотрит на него тоже.

«Не переживай, возможно, метка всё равно появится, несмотря на ожог», — ласково произносит она, и Дерек еле сдерживает истерический смешок. Метка действительно может появиться, и он будет готов, когда это произойдёт.

Дереку восемнадцать, и он зажмуривает глаза. Он не хочет видеть. Не хочет смотреть. Он сжимает в ладони лезвие, готовый вновь и вновь срезать свою кожу, пока очертания его метки не расплывутся настолько, что станут нечитаемыми.

«Так как я страдал по своей воле,  
То почему же я должен жаловаться  
Или сожалеть о своей судьбе,  
Когда мне известно, что в этом нет смысла?» — шепчет он как мантру, и его пальцы дрожат.

Он боится, что поверх его шрамов проступят терновые шипы. Боится, что Кейт была права и они действительно связаны. Что его истинная пара отняла всё, что у него было в этой жизни.

«Малыш,  
Ну же, малыш,  
Ну же, малыш,  
Чувствуешь ли ты, это — блаженство, блаженство  
В этом аду», — повторяет он раз за разом чёртовы слова, ощущая нестерпимый зуд. Они нужны ему, чтобы помнить. Так же, как и шрамы, от которых он отказался избавляться два года назад.

Рука зудит всё сильнее, и Дерек едва может заставить себя приоткрыть один глаз. Он боится узнать правду, но так и не узнаёт её. Зуд прекращается, а его изрытое шрамами запястье остаётся чистым. Дерек не знает, дело ли в плотных коллоидных спайках, не дающих метке пробиться наружу, или такие, как он, просто лишены права на того, кто будет любить их по-настоящему. Но Дереку плевать. Он откладывает бритву и обессиленно опускается на холодный кафель. Его жизнь кончена, но ему всё равно придётся её дожить.


	2. Chapter 2

Каждая пара меток была уникальна. Как не бывает полностью одинаковых снежинок, так и каждая пара меток обязательно отличалась от всех остальных. Но, как и в случае с маленькими хрупкими кристаллами льда, здесь легко было ошибиться. Ведь когда природе нужно произвести на свет чуть меньше четырёх миллиардов уникальных рисунков, она не больно-то заморачивается, иногда практически полностью повторяясь.

У родителей Стайлза на запястьях были кролики. Силуэты маленьких пушистых кроликов, скачущих по кругу. Не самая мужественная метка, но отцу нравилось.

Они встретились через несколько лет после совершеннолетия Клаудии. Отец Стайлза работал патрульным и в одно из дежурств наткнулся на взмыленную девушку, пытавшуюся самостоятельно поменять колесо у стоявшего на обочине голубенького джипа. Когда Джон подал ей руку, чтобы помочь подняться с колен, его рукав задрался, обнажая вереницу легкомысленных пушистиков. От неожиданности незнакомка разжала ладонь и, громко ойкнув, села в грязь. Лишь спустя сорок минут, сидя в миленьком придорожном кафе, она закатала рукав водолазки, показывая свою метку. Лишь спустя три месяца, наполненных свиданиями, пикниками и теплыми улыбками Клаудии, Джон осмелился попросить разрешения коснуться её метки. Он был джентльменом старой школы и считал, что нет ничего такого в том, чтобы никуда не торопиться. Вопреки расхожему мнению, что стоит проверить совпадения меток как можно скорее, ведь человеческий глаз не всегда в состоянии справиться с этим сам, он верил в судьбу. И Клаудия сказала «да». В ту же секунду, как Джон невесомо обвёл пальцами её запястье, их метки засветились мягким жёлтым сиянием, даря обоим ощущение тепла и завершённости.

Именно так отец описывал ощущение от их связи — целостность и лучи солнца на открытой коже. И хотя учёные неоднократно доказывали, что всё это — психосоматика, и кроме видимого свечения не происходит ничего, Джону было плевать. Лучше, чем в тот день, он не чувствовал себя больше никогда в жизни.

После смерти Клаудии Джон перестал быть целым. Ни алкоголь, ни работа, ни даже любовь к сыну не смогли склеить ту груду осколков, в которую он превратился, когда его жены не стало. Так он и существовал прежней тенью себя следующие семь лет, вплоть до своей смерти.

Иногда Стайлзу казалось, что так даже лучше — для шерифа это стало желанным облегчением.

Стайлз оперся на трость и с трудом поднялся со скамейки. Поезд вот-вот должен был прибыть, и в интересах Стайлза было успеть доковылять до него раньше, чем двери закроются и тьма Нью-Йоркской подземки с жадностью и грохотом поглотит полупустые вагоны один за другим. Он специально подгадывал свои рабочие часы так, чтобы избежать часа пик — с его проблемами с коленом ехать, стоя в толпе, было сродни средневековой пытке. Тормоза заскрипели, и Стайлз неловко ввалился в поезд, стараясь не попасть тростью в промежуток между вагоном и краем платформы.

Почти все места были свободны, и, облегчённо вздохнув, Стайлз опустился на самое ближнее к выходу и принялся растирать пальцами колено. В десятках метров над ним лил дождь, и бракованная конечность ныла, реагируя на паршивую погоду.

Иногда Стайлзу казалось, что лучше бы он тоже погиб в той аварии.

Поезд ускорялся и вновь притормаживал, отмеряя остановки. Люди входили и выходили, присаживались или проезжали свои пару остановок стоя, смотрели в телефоны или просто пялились в одну точку. Рядом со Стайлзом опустилась нарядная молоденькая девушка. Она мурлыкала себе под нос какую-то мелодию, игравшую в наушниках, и периодически поглаживала пальцами свою метку, скрытую одеждой, не отрываясь от просмотра фотографий в телефоне. Стайлз с усталым любопытством, граничащим с безразличием, покосился на экран. Девушка листала один из тех сайтов знакомств, где в анкете были лишь имена, адреса и фотографии меток. Вверху экрана светились три тэга: снежинки, вьюга, снег. Фотографии изрисованных морозными узорами запястий мельтешили одно за другим, вызывая тошноту. Девушка, наконец, прервалась и, заметив чужой интерес, окинула Стайлза пристальным взглядом. Её глаза поискали чужую левую руку, но Стайлз лишь глубже спрятал культю в карман и отвернулся. Девушка пожала плечами и вернулась к своему нехитрому занятию. Стайлз выдохнул, чувствуя, как протез нехотя распрямился — стоило ему занервничать, как несовершенный механизм переставал слушаться, сжимаясь в кулак и игнорируя любые потуги раскрыть ладонь.

Спустя две остановки девушка вышла, и Стайлз выдохнул окончательно. Он знал, что никто не кинется к нему с расспросами и просьбой показать руку — так было не принято, и только конченые уроды могли схватить за запястье, считая грубость флиртом. Но произойти могло что угодно, а он не хотел видеть в чужих глазах жалость или отвращение.

Диктор озвучил следующую остановку, и Стайлз нехотя поднялся на ноги. Он привычно заранее пристроился у поручня рядом с выходом, стараясь балансировать всем телом в такт покачиванию поезда. Каких-то семь минут хода и он дома. Семь минут, наполненных назойливой болью, от которой невозможно спрятаться. Четыреста тридцать один метр до самого ближнего к метро кондоминиума, который он только смог найти. Три метра жалких ковыляний по холлу до скоростного лифта и еще четыре до квартиры. А там уже можно опуститься на стул, что стоит прямо у двери, и выдохнуть.

Всеми мыслями уже находясь в своей квартире, Стайлз пропустил момент, когда вагон, окончательно затормозив, дёрнулся, и неловко взмахнул левой рукой, едва не съездив дорогостоящим протезом по хмурому лицу небритого незнакомца, шагнувшего ему навстречу. Пробормотав извинения, Стайлз неловко перехватил свою трость и практически выпал на перрон. Он чувствовал себя выжатым, как единственный лимон в комнате, полной неистовых фанатов чаепитий. Отдышавшись, он, наконец, сделал первый шаг в сторону выхода. Ему осталось еще восемьсот семьдесят пять.

***

Дерек вынырнул из метро и поёжился. Дождь перешёл в ту мерзкую стадию, когда редкие, но крупные капли тяжело бьют по плечам, медленно, но неотвратимо пропитывая одежду. Когда глупо стоять под навесом и надеяться, что вот-вот шквал стихнет и можно будет добежать до места назначения. Подняв воротник кожанки, он сунул руки в карманы и медленно побрёл к клубу. Сегодня была его очередь дежурить в офисе ночью, и он не хотел приходить заранее, чтобы не дать сестре повод остаться с ним наедине и доканывать его своими бредовыми идеями. Ему хватило очередной найденной в почтовом ящике стопки буклетов медицинских клиник, предлагающих широкий выбор видов трансплантации, в том числе и кожи. Передавать их лично Лора уже давно перестала, однако продолжила вести партизанскую войну. Вероятно, она надеялась, что Дерек однажды забудет выкинуть опостылевшие рекламки, и в минуты сомнения одна из них попадётся её брату на глаза и наставит его на путь истинный.

Дерек уже бросил попытки переубедить её, предпочитая хранить вооружённый нейтралитет. Свои шрамы он получил абсолютно заслуженно, и они его более чем устраивали. Если можно было так сказать. Ему не нужна была новая кожа. И ему уж точно не нужна была чертова метка, которая с вероятностью до восьмидесяти семи процентов должна была проявиться после пересадки на его обновлённом запястье. Дерек планировал оставаться одиночкой так долго, как это будет возможно. Для этого ему достаточно было носить перчатки, чтобы исключить возможность прикоснуться к чужой метке кожа к коже. Ну и избегать трансплантационных клиник. Это был его нехитрый план, и он отлично работал вот уже двенадцать лет.

Охранник у входа молчаливо кивнул ему, и Дерек кивнул в ответ, обходя здание по кругу, чтобы зайти с чёрного входа. Лора стояла перед зеркальным панорамным окном, через которое открывался вид на зал, полный тел, шевелящихся под приглушенную толстым стеклом музыку. Её руки, скрещенные на груди, не предвещали ничего хорошего. Дерек покосился на часы, отмечая, что если через пять минут Лора не сядет в машину, она опоздает на семейный ужин — обязательное священнодейство, которого они с её супругом придерживались с тех пор, как съехались. Что ж, пять минут он сможет потерпеть.

— Дерек.

— Лора.

— Пунктуален как никогда, — девушка вздохнула и машинально огладила пальцем рисунок из толстых тёмных завитков. Она всегда трогала метку, когда нервничала.

— И ты отлично знаешь почему, — Дерек опустился на диван, даже не сняв куртку, и повисшие на ней капли сразу же впитались в мягкий плюш. — Давай сделаем вид, что ты не присылала мне очередные брошюры и что я не разбил в гневе журнальный столик, который мне чертовски нравился. Мне пришлось заплатить Луизе двойную цену за уборку.

— Дерек!

— Что «Дерек», Лора? Мне тридцать лет, и я отлично живу без всеми обожаемой связи. У меня есть друзья, квартира, работа, которая мне не отвратительна. Я не доходяга с улицы, которого надо жалеть и тащить к свету, как бы тебе этого не хотелось! Не о ком заботиться? Так заведите себе уже с Пэрришем ребёнка и не трахайте мне мозг.

— Ты сходишь с ума! — Лора поджала губы. — Срываешься по любому поводу. Как часто ты в последнее время примериваешься бритвой к своим запястьям? Как часто смотришь на бутылёк со снотворным! Моррелл говорит, что…

— Ах, Моррелл говорит?! — Дерек сорвался с дивана и подлетел к сестре, и та невольно отпрянула, вжимаясь лопатками в холодное стекло. — Так и знал, что вы с этой сучкой спелись! Ты специально подсунула мне свою подружку в качестве психотерапевта, чтобы она сливала тебе всё. Не боишься, что я засужу её за нарушение врачебной этики? Не боишься, что я сменю замки, чтобы ты не шарилась в моей квартире, пока меня нет дома? Мне не нужна моя грёбаная пара, чтобы быть нормальным.

— Тебе нужен хоть кто-нибудь! — выкрикнула Лора, толкнув брата в грудь. Дерек поддался, делая пару шагов назад, и скривился.

— С тех пор, как ты решила, что сделать в нашем клубе кабинки с Glory Hole* будет хорошим маркетинговым ходом, уже нет.

Лора уткнулась лицом в сложенные лодочкой ладони. Дерек знал, что все эти попытки вернуть ему метку — всего лишь её способ сделать его счастливым. И он мог бы легко сделать счастливой её, просто согласившись на операцию. Мог и не мог одновременно.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что я не сдамся, братец? — пробормотала она и подхватила со стола сумочку.

— Знаю. «И не желаю выбираться на свободу», — прошептал Дерек, когда за спиной его сестры хлопнула дверь.


	3. Chapter 3

Стайлз медленно бредёт домой. Его голова раскалывается от мигрени, но это ничего. Он уже почти привык. Мигрень его частая спутница с тех пор, как он заработал перелом основания черепа.

«Эй, Стилински, опять на метро? Там же одни бездомные. Ненавижу им до дома добираться, вечно боюсь, что меня ограбят или изнасилуют. Может, хотя бы такси возьмёшь?»

Стайлз улыбается и игриво вскидывает бровь: «Будь я такой красоткой, как ты, Эрика, я бы тоже боялся. Но мне, увы, не светит даже самое малюсенькое изнасилование. До завтра, малышка».

Стайлз бредёт домой, он устал и промок, но он не сильно торопится. Дома его ждёт лишь стопка папок с материалами по текущим делам и приготовленная домработницей лазанья. Стряпня Луизы вполне неплоха. Вот только она везде кладёт розмарин. Мама Стайлза ненавидела чёртов розмарин, и он привык есть без него. Из-за безобидной травки еда Луизы кажется Стайлзу неправильной. Будто фальшивая нота в любимой песне. Он знает, что в любой момент может попросить Луизу убрать мелко нарубленные зелёные иголочки из всех её блюд, но Стайлзу не хочется, чтобы женщина готовила так же, как его мать. Это помогает ему помнить. Помогает вспоминать о маме каждый раз, как он кладёт в рот ложку «неправильной» лазаньи или ризотто. Ха, как будто ему и без этого не хватает дурных мыслей.

«Я бы с твоей зарплатой первым делом взял себе новенькую тачку с салона. Не могу понять тебя, чувак. Иногда мне кажется, что ты от нас всех что-то скрываешь».

Стайлз улыбается и мечтательно закатывает глаза: «Конечно, скрываю, Айзек. Все мои деньги я откладываю на операцию по увеличению члена. С детства мечтал играть в порно, но пока у меня неподходящие данные. Вот накину себе десяток сантиметров, и можно будет задуматься о машине, чтобы возить всё это богатство — на своих двоих, боюсь, не унесу».

Стайлз открывает дверь и аккуратно ставит трость к стене. Если он уронит её сейчас, у него будут огромные проблемы с тем, чтобы поднять её. Ещё один шаг и можно опуститься на стул. Он не носит обувь на шнурках или с замком, чтобы лишний раз не наклоняться. Его нога и без этого превращает любое движение в ад.

«Слушай, Стилински, капитан опять наседает на меня по поводу отсутствия у тебя служебного автомобиля. Ты один из самых эффективных наших работников. Точнее, мог бы им быть, если бы не добирался до места преступления со скоростью улитки. У тебя ведь нет противопоказаний к вождению несмотря на… это всё. Я смотрел твоё досье. Это ведь не из-за той аварии? Если тебе трудно, я могу выбить для тебя машину без механической коробки».

Стайлз устало закрывает глаза и похлопывает себя по бедру: «Не нужно, Тео, спасибо. Не то чтобы эта малышка не была создана, чтобы давить на педали, но я просто не фанат вождения. Пробовал, знаешь, разные модели, но не моё это. Но всё равно спасибо. Привет капитану».

Стайлз тащится по квартире, оставляя за собой влажные следы. Раньше он хотел себе огромный двухэтажный лофт с видом на город, но ему приходится обходиться одноэтажным на втором этаже — если отключат лифт, выше он просто не доберётся. Стоило ли находить высокооплачиваемую работу мечты, если все равно не можешь получить то, чего хочешь? Стоило ли покупать квартиру с двумя спальнями, если некому занять вторую? Стоило ли иметь двуспальную кровать, если вторая её половина всегда пуста? Стоило ли делать хоть что-нибудь, если вся твоя жизнь — это наполненное болью однообразное существование в красивых декорациях? Кстати о декорациях.

«Мистер Стилински, я обратил внимание, что вы вечно на своих двоих, так что вот. Примите от меня это в качестве подарка за то, что вы нашли убийцу. Из-за смерти брата мой зять был настолько глубоко в депрессии, что Джексон уже был готов к разводу. Но теперь, когда виновный наказан, у них с Итаном всё пошло на поправку, и это очень важно для меня. Можно сказать, вы практически спасли семейное счастье моего сына».

Улыбка Стайлза больше похожа на оскал, но он всё же принимает ключи от новенького Porsche: «Спасибо, сенатор Уиттмор. Наш отдел всегда рад помочь людям, отвечающим за благосостояние этого города. Обращайтесь в любое время». Принимает, а после отправляет их Лидии с курьером, так ни разу и не сев за руль.

Телефон разрывается раздражённой трелью.

— Стайлз, твоя боязнь автомобилей переходит все критические пределы, — Лидия даже не здоровается с ним, когда он снимает трубку. Что ж, она может позволить себе и не такое. — Не боишься, что мистер Уиттмор расстроится, узнав, как ты пренебрежительно разбрасываешься его подарками?

Стайлз сжимает пальцами переносицу.

— Не понимаю, о чём ты. Психотерапевт, к которому я ходил после аварии, не увидел в этом никакой проблемы.

— Потому что он дилетант, а ты всегда хорошо умел дурить людей. Ты такой идиот, Стайлз.

— И я тоже тебя люблю.

Стайлз кладёт трубку. Стайлз вздыхает.

Стайлз отшучивается. Стайлз язвит. Стайлз держит лицо.

Стайлз с лёгкостью может сесть в машину, если захочет. Но он не хочет. У Стайлза нет никакой проблемы с вождением. Нет проблем с тем, чтобы сесть за руль или проехаться на такси. Просто он больше любит метро. Он всегда жил в маленьком городке и грезил, как переедет в мегаполис, получив возможность за считанные минуты преодолевать расстояния на скоростном поезде, минуя все пробки. К тому же это дико экологично. Крутые парни всегда за всё экологичное, верно? Дело не в аварии. И не в том, что мысль о спёртом воздухе внутри четырёхколёсной консервной банки вызывает у Стайлза головокружение. Он просто не любит духоту. Это не фобия.

Стайлз просто ненавидит автомобили. Без них мир бы стал значительно лучше.

Правда, это совсем не объясняет, почему Стайлз продолжает хранить старенький голубой джип на платной стоянке и регулярно оплачивает его диагностику. Ни капельки не объясняет.

***

Дерек трёт ладонями лицо. Дерек вдыхает и медленно выдыхает. Дерек любит Лору, но иногда он так её ненавидит. И вспоминает Кейт.

«Привет, котик. Как тебя зовут? Кажется, «я во власти твоих чар, и не в силах теперь выбраться на свободу». Как насчёт прогуляться немного и показать мне город?»

Дерек открывает рот. Дерек закрывает рот. Когда тебе шестнадцать, от таких предложений не отказываются. А ещё, когда тебе шестнадцать, ты не задумываешься, что не так с женщиной, которая вот так легко клеит парня без метки. Дерек вновь открывает рот: «Конечно. Надеюсь, ты любишь скуку и уныние, потому что кроме захудалого молла и здоровенного заповедника тут нет ничего интересного».

Дерек дышит, и с каждым вздохом ярость выходит из него. Он старается, старается изо всех сил, но Лора одна из немногих, кто способен швырнуть его за грань, не сказав ни слова. Он её любит, правда. Она последняя, кто остался у него. Но стоит ей начать читать ему мораль, у Дерека рвёт башню, и он ничего не может с этим поделать. Каждый раз, стоит ей заговорить о безумии, он смеётся над ней. И с этим он тоже ничего не может поделать. Судьба, дар и единение душ — это всё глупая эзотерика. Все знают, что образование пар — это всего лишь природный механизм, всего лишь ещё один способ естественного отбора. Всего лишь эффективная модель размножения. И те, кто верит, что каждый человек имеет лишь половинку души, поделенной ровно надвое, — экзальтированные придурки. Лора верит, что если он не будет искать свою половинку, то сойдёт с ума. Дерек смеётся над ней. И вспоминает Дженнифер.

«Привет. Смотрю, ты тоже носишь перчатки. Тоже считаешь, что давать право каким-то рисуночкам на руке определять твою судьбу — пережиток средневековья? Угостишь даму выпивкой?»

Дерек отрывает взгляд от своего бокала. Смелость, смазливая мордашка и отсутствие желания разглядеть его метку дают девушке сто очков форы перед всеми цыпочками, просившими угостить их выпивкой в этот унылый вечер. Он кивает и подзывает бармена. То, что он не собирается инициировать свою связь, не значит, что он решил придерживаться целибата. Он вежливо дожидается, пока Джен допьёт мартини с парой оливок на шпажке, прежде чем задать единственный интересующий его вопрос: «К тебе или ко мне?».

Лишь позже Дерек узнает, что Дженнифер на самом деле уже встретила свою пару. Вот только не успела инициировать связь. Её суженого снёс потерявший управление грузовик, влетевший в панорамное окно миленького маленького кафе, где девушка назначила встречу. Убив раньше, чем он успел коснуться её протянутой руки. Дженни не хотела быть жалкой неудачницей, обречённой всю оставшуюся жизнь пробыть одиночкой. И она сделала вид, что никакой пары в её жизни не было. Лишь позже, когда на его глазах девушка чуть не убила незнакомого мужчину с меткой, очень похожей на её собственную, не переставая кричать: «Ты не он! Ты не моя пара! У меня нет пары, слышишь!» — он понял. Дженни, ласковая и милая Дженни — пизданутая на всю свою кучерявую голову психопатка.

Дерек вспоминает Дженнифер и ненавидит Лору еще сильнее. В глубине души он знает, что сестра права.

Дерек не боится отношений. Он не боится открыться другим людям. Просто ему это не нужно. Возможно, это просто не его. К тому же хорошие парни не вступают в отношения с теми, кому суждено найти что-то действительно потрясающее. И уж тем более не встречаются с теми, кто это самое уже нашёл. У него есть целая гора анонимных перепихонов и без поиска пары. Просто анонимные дырки и члены, анонимные задницы и скрытые перегородкой губы. Тугие глотки тех, чьи лица он никогда не увидит. Хватит с него лиц. Улыбчивых милых лиц. При мысли о лицах тех, кому можно было бы залезть под юбку или в штаны, кого можно было бы сводить на чашечку кофе или угостить выпивкой, с кем можно было погулять в парке и проснуться утром в одной постели, Дерека выворачивает. Его руки начинают дрожать, когда он даже просто думает об этом. Дрожать от едва сдерживаемой ярости. Не от страха. Ведь Дерек не боится отношений, верно? Не боится девушек и юношей, так легко готовых проникнуть в его личное пространство, улыбаясь ему. Это не страх. Просто ему неприятна сама мысль, что он чем-то обязан этому миру. Обязан плясать по чужим правилам.

Дерек не верит в судьбу. Если бы она существовала, мироздание не лишало бы людей метки. Не стёсывало, не выжигало, не покрывало бы кожу рубцами, за которыми заветный рисунок был нечитаем. Мироздание придумало бы другой способ. Хотя, может, это как раз и было лучшим доказательством существования рока. Такие, как Дерек, не заслуживали найти того, кто сможет пройти с ними всю жизнь до самого конца. Не заслуживали того, кто сможет уравновесить все их худшие черты и раскрыть лучшие. Лора считала такие мысли бесполезным самобичеванием. Психотерапевт велела простить себя. Никому не было интересно, чего хочет сам Дерек. А Дерек не хочет себя прощать, Дерек хочет, чтобы его просто оставили в покое.

Дереку никто не нужен. Никогда не встречать свою пару было бы лучшим вариантом для него.

Только это совсем не объясняет, почему каждый раз, когда он засовывает член в дырку кабинки, он испытывает глубинную дрожь, будто внутри копошится что-то склизкое, и тошноту, независимо от того, настолько хорошим или плохим был секс. Ни капельки не объясняет.


	4. Chapter 4

Стайлз поморщился и аккуратно снял свою i-Limb Revolution от Touch Bionics. Сегодня у него был чертовски напряженный день, а значит, и у его малышки тоже. А это была всего лишь среда — чертова середина недели.

Всего через полчаса после окончания рабочего дня его выдернули на место преступления, где поработал серийник. Он даже не успел спуститься в метро, как ему пришлось развернуться и вновь идти к офису. Конечно же, в ту дыру, где нашли тело, метро не ходило, и Стайлз, скрипя зубами, вызвал такси. Поездка с незнакомым водилой едва не выбила его из колеи, и ему пришлось принять аддерол, чтобы не налажать с работой. В итоге он не только разрядил батарею протеза раньше, чем успел вернуться домой, но и порвал защитную перчатку, когда подкравшийся незаметно Айзек напугал его до усрачки своим невинным, но неожиданно громким: «Кому сгонять за кофе?». Чертову дорогущую перчатку, которую и без того нужно было менять раз в полгода. А она и половины срока не отгуляла. Полный провал.

Без протеза Стайлз не был совсем уж беспомощным. Он не мог, например, застегнуть рубашку или завязать шнурки, но он в принципе избегал этих действий, предпочитая футболки и слипоны. Но всё же было гораздо удобнее делать миллион мелких домашних дел двумя руками, даже если одна из них при этом была ущербна.

Выпутаться из рукавов толстовки. Поставить на зарядку телефон. Придержать хвостик чайного пакетика, чтобы его не смыло в кружку струёй кипятка. Выдавить пасту на зубную щётку. Открыть банку с таблетками.

Каждое действие требовало чуть больше сил, чем обычно. Немного здесь, чуточку там. Придержать культёй или зубами, прижать бедром. Плечи сводило судорогой, а колено горело так сильно, что хотелось забить на всё и просто рухнуть на кровать. Но Стайлз держался из последних сил, зная, что, если не сделает всё как нужно, его завтрашний выходной станет катастрофой. Его неприкосновенный запас, его день «принцессы», единственный день в неделю, когда он баловал себя по полной. Поэтому он поел, медленно пережевывая каждый кусок, помассировал колено, тщательно втирая в него мазь, и даже сходил в душ, кое-как вымыв из волос кусочки штукатурки, застрявшие там, пока он лазил по заброшке, где нашли тело. Ему нужно было собраться и выдержать еще немного. Потерпеть самую малость, и он сможет отправиться в восхитительные объятия ортопедического матраса, который подхватит его тело и на волнах сновидений унесёт в новый день. День, полный тех немногих удовольствий, которые может себе позволить безрукий парень с травмой колена, хронической депрессией и осознанием собственной ущербности.

Неплотно закрытая банка с лекарством выскользнула из руки, и маленькие круглые пилюли бодро покатились в разные стороны.

В этот момент Стайлз понял, как выглядит соломинка, которая ломает хребет верблюду. Он медленно опустился на диван, закутался в плед и, зная, что пожалеет об этом завтра, пообещал себе, что приляжет только на минуту. Пошарив рукой по полу, он нашёл пару откатившихся не очень далеко белых кругляшей и сунул их в рот, пытаясь сглотнуть пересохшим горлом и попутно добавляя в список дел записку для Луизы с просьбой не пылесосить под диваном. Препарат был рецептурный, и жаль было отправлять его в чрево ненасытной машины для уборки.

Таблетки кое-как проскользнули в пищевод, и Стайлз прикрыл глаза. Ему нужно было время, чтобы собраться перед финальным броском до кровати. Солнце должно было вот-вот встать, в комнате было слишком светло из-за незадёрнутых штор, и здесь не было его специальной ортопедической подушки, единственной, которая так фиксировала его шею, что боль сразу же уходила. Он знал, что не уснёт тут и что каждая минута, проведённая в гостиной, всё сильнее сбивает его и без того шаткий график сна и бодрствования.

«Даже пять метров до койки пройти не можешь, неудачник».

Ещё одной причиной поторопиться было то, что нарушение режима обещало быть не самой неприятной вещью, которая ждала его, если в течение пары минут он не доберётся до кровати и не отрубится, как только голова коснётся подушки.

«И повезёт же кому-то получить в пару такую развалину. Бедняга. Придётся ему каждый божий день пялиться на твои шрамы, терпеть твоё нытьё и показываться на людях в твоём обществе».

Иногда Стайлзу казалось, что у него в голове живёт тёмный брат-близнец, чтобы вот в такие моменты, когда уставшее сознание теряет концентрацию и опускает файервол, когда таблетки перестают действовать, когда нет возможности рухнуть в объятия Морфея и банально не думать ни о чём, вкрадчивым голосом шептать ему на ухо вещи, от которых нутро сжимается, грозя извергнуть наружу своё содержимое. Его персональный внутренний демон, созданный, чтобы мучить его в те короткие промежутки, когда сам Стайлз с этим по какой-то причине не справлялся.

«Никчёмный, одинокий, бесполезный. Если бы в этом мире не существовало меток, у тебя не было бы ни единого шанса. А так даже такой, как ты, сможет запрыгнуть на чью-то шею. Ути-пути, я хочу себе новую ручку. Просто хочу быть нормальным. Хочу быть, как все. Брехня! Не нужна тебе чёртова рука. Тебе нужно кое-что другое».

Хотя, если быть честным, Стайлз отлично справлялся практически всегда. Каждое утро, начатое с того, что он пытался встать с кровати и не всегда мог сделать это с первого раза. Каждое утро, начатое с горсти рецептурных препаратов. Каждое такое утро, как это, когда из-за переутомления он не мог буквально ничего. Стайлз отлично справлялся с тем, чтобы напомнить себе, какое он малодушное дерьмо. Как и всё грёбаное человечество, что, в общем-то, нисколько его не оправдывало.

Люди вокруг не переставали твердить, что им абсолютно без разницы, каким будет их соулмейт. Белым или чёрным, худым или толстым, богатым, бедным, среднего класса. С любым цветом волос, любого вероисповедания, любого возраста. Красивый или уродливый, живущий в особняке или под открытым небом, душа компании или затворник. Чистюля, раздолбай, гик, нобелевский лауреат, свободный художник, любитель порнушки — да плевать! Все твердили, что им без разницы, лишь бы этот человек был родственной душой. Когда вы идеально подходите друг другу, всё остальное становится наносным, становится неважным.

Правда, говоря это, все почему-то подразумевали, что именно им достанется состоятельный красавец или сногсшибательная красотка с приятным характером, которые будут любить их, белых или чёрных, худых или толстых, беззаветно и без оглядки до конца их дней. Лживые лицемеры.

Это была всего лишь ещё одна социальная норма, как, например, говорить, что надо помогать бездомным, брать тощих котов с улицы и не бросать стариков. Этакое социальное блядство, способ показать, какой ты высокоморальный и как здорово придерживаешься общего толерантного вектора. На самом деле никто не хотел получить наркомана, бездомного или психопата. Или калеку. Лишь по-настоящему сильные и светлые люди были готовы не только потреблять блага, которые могла принести связь, но и заботиться, брать ответственность, давать взамен. Стайлз знал таких единицы.

И, если говорить начистоту, он сам был из тех лицемерных ублюдков, которые мечтали упасть в чьи-то сильные, ласковые и заботливые руки и никогда не слезать с них. И хотя, казалось, у него было на это полное право — с его-то списком злоключений, — Стайлз чётко осознавал, что это не так. Где-то там, далеко, а может и близко, был человек, мечтавший получить пару своей мечты. Но этого беднягу ждал лишь Стайлз. Со всеми его заёбами и проблемами. Не способный застегнуть рубашку и завязать шнурки, не способный спать где-то вне своей кровати. Стайлз, вынужденный раз в несколько лет тратить огромную сумму денег на обслуживание и покупку протеза. Кому-то светил изжёванный жизнью парень с ПТСР, не ездящий на машине и не способный при этом пройти больше километра без необходимости передохнуть.

Никто не заслуживал такого. Никто не заслуживал Стайлза.

Стайлз знал это. Чётко осознавал каждый раз, когда не мог сделать простейшие вещи. Когда просыпался в поту, пытаясь вынырнуть из очередного кошмара. Когда смотрел на свою культю каждым божьим утром, прежде чем нацепить на неё протез. Он знал, но всё равно изо всех сил своей метущейся души рвался навстречу своей судьбе. И презирал себя за это. За эгоистичное желание стать чьим-то. За малодушные попытки сделать свою жизнь легче, переложить часть веса на чужие плечи. За неспособность оставить своего соулмейта в счастливом неведении относительно его будущей судьбы. Оставить этого человека жить в спокойном одиночестве, полном свободы от Стайлза и его проблем.

Презирал, но ничего не мог с собой поделать.

Стайлз заскулил, перекатился и рухнул на пол, едва успевая выставить руку. Он стоял на коленях, уперевшись лбом в мягкий ворсистый ковёр, и старался не зареветь от досады. Его здоровая рука задрожала, и он опустился на локти. Ковёр пах пылью и лимонной отдушкой. Стайлз изо всех сил вдохнул этот запах, цепляясь за реальность. Он опёрся о диван и медленно встал. Ему нужно было почувствовать себя живым. Почувствовать тепло человеческого тепла под пятью оставшимися у него пальцами. Смыть с языка горечь таблеток переполняющей рот слюной. Соскоблить с подкорки все мысли и разогнать тьму ослепительной вспышкой.

Ему нужно было в Heaven.


	5. Chapter 5

«Ты бросаешь его!»

Дерек зажал ладонями уши и мотнул головой. Лора уже полчаса как ушла, оставив его в одиночестве, но её голос всё ещё звенел в ушах.

«Оставляешь какого-то человека в одиночестве на всю его грёбаную жизнь из-за своих идиотских страхов! Ты не думал, что у тебя всё так плохо именно из-за того, что вместо того, чтобы подождать своей метки, вместо того, чтобы найти пару по-нормальному, как все делают, ты кидался в первые попавшиеся отношения, которые удовлетворяли твоему непритязательному вкусу?»

Дерек не глядя потянулся к минибару, неловко снеся пепельницу, ухватил первое попавшееся горлышко и свернул крышку. Джин. Дерек усмехнулся. Это было любимое пойло Кейт. Она мешала его с вермутом и лукаво ухмылялась, подсовывая его своему несовершеннолетнему любовнику.

«А если горько, о, скажите мне,  
Откуда появляется удовольствие?»

Дерек понятия не имел. Ни тогда, ни теперь. Он глотал хвойную мерзость, пока не почувствовал, что ещё капля, и она пойдёт обратно. Огненный ком рухнул в пустой желудок, моментально давая по мозгам. Дерек опустился на пол и отставил бутылку в сторону. Он смотрел в стену, задумчиво почёсывая руку. Тошнота медленно улеглась, и как только в горле перестала плескаться горечь, он вновь приложился к дорогущей жиже, которой Лора поила самых важных гостей. Правая рука была занята бутылкой, когда левая вновь зачесалась, и Дерек потёр её о ковролин. Он бездумно возил предплечьем по полу, наслаждаясь облегчением от раздраженной горящей кожи на грани с болью.

Упавшая пепельница укоряюще поблёскивала из-под стола. Дерек подтянул её к себе и обвёл пальцами фирменный логотип клуба — Лора ненавидела бардак на вверенной ей территории, и мысли о недовольстве сестры кольнули где-то внутри смесью злорадства и щемящей нежности. Дерек положил пепельницу себе на бедро и представил, как ребристое донышко раскалённым клеймом прожигает плотную ткань джинсов, оставляя на его бедре бугристый оттиск. Heaven. На самом деле, это было чертовски иронично, назвать клуб так, чтобы каждый раз, слыша это название, думать о Кейт.

«Ну же, малыш, чувствуешь ли ты, это — блаженство, блаженство в этом аду».

— Да что, блять, с тобой такое? — пробормотал он, вновь шоркнув рукой по полу. У него не было аллергии на джин. Обычно. Но зуд всё усиливался. Отчаянно знакомый зуд. Дерек вздрогнул и от испуга дернул рукой. Врезавшаяся в край гранитной столешницы бутылка хрупнула. Резко запахло спиртом и ёлками.

Из-за шрамов было плохо видно, но _они_ были там, на покрасневшем запястье. Темные мутные разводы. Шевелящиеся под кожей, как хтонические чудовища, отбрасывающие на поверхность воды лишь тень. Дерек шумно сглотнул и сильнее вцепился в отколотое горлышко.

«Метка — это судьба, Дерек…»

Эту чёрную дымку хотелось соскоблить ногтями, как присохшую зловонную грязь. Срезать с кожи, как кожуру с яблока. Колупать её, как глазки из проросшей картофелины. Выдавить с кровью, будто гной. Дерек прикусил кончик языка и легонько подцепил стеклом край рубца, возле которого чернота казалась темнее всего. О да, еще немного, самую малость…

Боль ударила по нервам, на мгновение отрезвляя. Дерек сжал зубы и заставил себя разжать пальцы. Осколок тихо звякнул об пол, прямо как в день его совершеннолетия. Он зажмурился, пытаясь сморгнуть пьяный туман, плывший перед глазами.

Метки не было. Никаких завитков, мазков, линий. Никаких мутных разводов, только его кровь. Дерек едва сдержал истеричный смешок и, пытаясь остановить её, накрыл надрез большим пальцем. Через пару недель он станет едва заметной засечкой. Его кожа была испещрена сотней таких полос. Он знал, что однажды не остановится на этом. Ему нужно было отвлечься.

Найдя в аптечке пластырь, Дерек заклеил ранку и встряхнул рукой. Лента немного тянула, сковывая движения, но боли почти не было. Или просто Дерек её уже не чувствовал из-за плескавшегося внутри алкоголя. Он выложил из карманов телефон и бумажник, взяв с собой лишь ключ-карту от рабочей зоны клуба.

Уже стоя на лестнице и запирая офис, он внезапно вспомнил, что сегодня был четверг. По четвергам секс давался ему легче, хотя он понятия не имел почему. Звучало как бред, но, возможно, дело было в том, что по средам из-за графика Лоры он лучше высыпался. Всё казалось лучше, когда голова не гудела от недосыпа.

Чертов четверг! Он уже полчаса как мог забыться в дымке похоти. Его будто крюком дёрнуло вниз, и он, не ожидав от себя такого энтузиазма, пошатываясь, побрёл по ступеням, задевая плечами стены, вывалился на танцпол, окунаясь в шевелящуюся массу людей. Чья-то рука проскользила по его груди, кто-то ухватил его за правое запястье, но Дерек только повёл плечом, избавляясь от потных пальцев. Если у него не пытались нащупать метку, ему было плевать. Зрение плыло, но он отлично знал, куда ему нужно. Бордовая дверь «тёмной комнаты», спрятанная в нише, пиликнула электронным замком. Чтобы её открыть, достаточно было членской карты, так что её содержимое пользовалось большим спросом. Дерек опустил голову, чтобы ненароком не засветить лицо в дымном полумраке. На кожаных диванах шла привычная возня, но она слабо интересовала его. Он прошёл комнату насквозь и нырнул за занавеску, скрывавшую ряд разноцветных кабинок. Они напоминали Дереку шкафчики для дошкольников. Когда-то он хранил в подобном сменную обувь и запасную одежду, а сейчас он собирался засунуть в кого-то свой член в одном из них. «Зато так проще понять, кто тебя ждёт внутри», — фыркнула Лора, когда рисовала проект «тёмной комнаты». Дерек не стал с ней спорить тогда и не собирался зацикливаться сейчас. Он толкнул первую попавшуюся дверь в полностью голубом ряду кабин — с некоторых пор сама мысль о сексе с женщинами вызывала у него отторжение — и заперся на щеколду. Над дверью внутри и снаружи зажглась лампа, являя на свет обитые кожзамом стены, флакон смазки с дозатором и беленькое ведёрко на рейлинге из Икеи, полное дешёвых презервативов. Дерек закатал рукава, упёрся лбом в стену и стал ждать. Свято место пусто не бывает. Он знал это и ждал, когда любители халявного перепихона, как мотыльки, прилетят на свет фонарика, означавшего, что кабинка занята. Что внутри есть свободный член. Свободная дырка, свободный рот или дружелюбно протянутая ладонь, готовая дать то, что по каким-то причинам человек не мог получить снаружи, за пределами фанерной клетушки метр на полтора, пропахшей антисептиком и дерматином.

За стенкой грохотнуло, кто-то сдавленно ругнулся, и сквозь отделанную по канту мягкой резиной дырку, располагавшуюся на уровне паха, в кабинку Дерека пролился свет. Наконец-то.

Дерек, путаясь в пальцах, расстегнул джинсы и вжикнул молнией. У него не стояло. В голове от выпитого стоял шум, а член не стоял совсем. За перегородкой прочистили горло, и рука с широким запястьем и обкусанными ногтями просунулась в дыру.

— Помощь нужна?

Дерек сглотнул. Анонимные перепихоны были омерзительны. С той стороны мог оказаться кто угодно. Но обычный секс был еще хуже. Если Дерек не видел лица партнёра, ему хотя бы не казалось, что его вывернет всем съеденным накануне прямо на том же самом месте. Он подался бёдрами вперёд. Влажная мозолистая ладонь накрыла его член и уверенно сжала.

Дерек зажмурился, пытаясь расслабить напряженные плечи. Привычная тошнота так и не пришла. Видимо, его и так достаточно сильно тянуло блевать от ополовиненной бутылки джина, что организм решил не нагнетать градус пиздеца. Незнакомец выругался, и от этого сдавленного бормотания Дерек неожиданно начал возбуждаться. Тело, продажная сука, узнало эти причитания — Дерек был уверен, что уже пересекался с парнем. Безликий голос бормотнул что-то одобрительное.

— Не оденешься для меня, здоровяк? Мне пока нужно кое-что, ох…

Пробка. Этот парень всегда приходил с пробкой. Не то чтобы Дерек заводился от игрушек, но мысль о том, что не придётся возиться с растяжкой и как его члену сразу будет мягко и жарко, горячей волной продрала вдоль позвоночника. А еще с этим парнем можно было меняться. Дерек порылся в ведёрке, находя презерватив своего размера, и надорвал зубами упаковку.

Кожзам, которым были обиты стены, неприятно лип к влажной коже, но Дерек всё равно прижался к нему и замер, давая незнакомцу самому сделать всю работу. Ощущение прикосновения, приглушённое латексом, сменилось гладким скользким горячим нутром, и Дерек на пробу двинул бёдрами. В парне было хорошо, ровно как он и помнил.

Парень задышал чаще, хрипло и загнанно. Он неровными толчками начал подаваться Дереку навстречу, подмахивая так, что колени подгибались. Его бёдра глухо ударялись о стену, и хлипкая конструкция вздрагивала от каждого толчка, отдаваясь во всем теле. Дерек прижался щекой к стене и сжал пальцы в кулак. Ему хотелось пощупать эти бёдра, скрытые перегородкой. Узнать, какие они на ощупь — гладкие или шершавые. Ощутить на них кучерявые или прямые волоски, если они там были. Промять пальцами кожу, находя под ней мягкий жирок, острые углы костей или жгуты мышц. Исследовать неровности, шрамы, выпуклости родинок. Ему было без разницы, каким на ощупь окажется это тело. Каким окажется лицо. Ему нужно было лишь увидеть эмоции, отражающиеся на нём. Ему хотелось…

Дерек зарычал и ткнулся лбом в перегородку. Дешёвый поролон смягчил удар, не давая выбить из головы весь тот мусор, который скопился там за все время, которое Дерек провёл в одиночестве. Он драл незнакомого парня, даже не видя его лица, и всё, чего ему хотелось, это не кончить поскорее, а прижаться к нему кожей, вдохнуть запах, видеть, как он дрожит и покрывается испариной от его прикосновений. Дерек зашипел сквозь зубы, пытаясь выгнать из головы этот образ, полный черт, не имеющих никакого отношения к внешности. Он впился ногтями в обивку, представляя, что это настоящая кожа, и именно в этот момент парень за стенкой решил всхлипнуть, пытаясь проглотить нечто гораздо более громкое. Крик, стон, быть может, даже чьё-то имя. Этого оказалось достаточно.

Дерек переждал остаточную дрожь, резко отстранился и сдёрнул презерватив. Парень за стенкой выдохнул так, будто ему было больно. Дерек не стал спрашивать, всё ли у него в порядке. Он трясущимися руками натянул джинсы и дернул щеколду.

«Ну же, малыш, чувствуешь ли ты, это — блаженство…»


	6. Chapter 6

Стайлз ехал в метро. Его маленький локальный день сурка. Метро утром, метро вечером. Лестница вниз, лестница вверх. Шум вагонов, голос диктора, мелькание фонарей. Свободные места в хорошие дни, толпа людей в плохие.

Стайлз сидел на полностью свободной скамейке, блаженно вытянув ноги. Сегодня определённо был хороший день. Трость лежала поперёк колен и мерно покачивалась в такт перестуку колес. В вагоне, кроме него, была еще пара человек, и Стайлз со скуки разглядывал их, по привычке составляя подробный профиль, чтобы занять хоть чем-то свой возбужденный мозг. Сначала он выбрал усталую, но умиротворённую женщину лет за сорок, прижимавшую к себе пакет с продуктами. Это было очень легко. Стайлз выискивал в ней черты, мелкие штришки, которые могли бы рассказать ему о том, кто она. О чём думает, чем живёт, что за демоны теплятся у неё внутри. Женщина ехала молча, но ни на секунду не переставала рассказывать Стайлзу о себе.

«Вы не знаете моего имени, но пусть меня зовут Сьюзен. Хорошее имя для женщины с моей внешностью. Мне немного за сорок, и, судя по тому, как я свободно держу свои руки, у меня есть пара. Мы установили связь довольно давно, и у нас всё хорошо. Я бы отнесла себя к среднему классу — в моих руках дорогая брендовая сумочка, но я ношу её постоянно, и её уголки уже немного истерлись. Я одета неброско, но прилично и весьма удобно. Так можно ходить в офис, не тратя при этом много усилий на внешний вид. У меня есть дети, и как минимум один из них еще не ходит в детский сад — сегодня он обрызгал меня смесью из своей бутылочки прямо перед уходом, а я не заметила несколько пятен, посаженных на мой жакет. Наше с партнёром финансовое состояние можно назвать стабильным, но я всё равно предпочла выйти на работу, хоть и всё еще не высыпаюсь по ночам из-за младшего ребёнка. Это довольно сложно — быть матерью и при этом ходить в офис, но я справляюсь. Я бы не сказала, что моя жизнь проста, но я люблю её. На этом, пожалуй, всё, спасибо за внимание!»

Закончив с почти задремавшей мадам, парень уныло перевёл взгляд на своего следующего «клиента». И сразу зацепился за плотные, надетые явно не по погоде перчатки. Усталый щетинистый мужчина сидел, широко расставив ноги, и его сцепленные в замок пальцы были тщательно скрыты чёрной кожей тонкой выделки, уходившей под рукава куртки.

Защита от установления связи. Мужчина был из той кучки мятежников, из тех непонятных Стайлзу безумцев, которые всеми доступными способами избегали прикосновения к чужой метке и не давали никому касаться своей. Стайлз невольно подобрался. Те выбравшие отказ от связи люди, которых он встречал, если не были бунтующими подростками или эпатирующими окружающих идиотами, были с изломом. Это могла быть червоточинка, трещина или кровоточащая рана. И интерес Стайлза в любом из этих случаев был абсолютно не здоров. Он каждый раз едва сдерживал желание залезть таким людям под кожу, вот прямо так, грязными пальцами. Растеребить, расширить эту рану, узнать _**как**_. Как так вышло, что такого ужасного случилось в жизни человека, что он решил отказаться от того идеального, выточенного под него, скроенного по его лекалам и меркам, что природа преподносила на блюдечке. Но извращённая эта жажда обычно длилась недолго. Ровно до того момента, пока вкрадчивый внутренний голос не подсказывал ему: «Взгляни в зеркало».

Стайлз заставил себя расслабиться, прогоняя непрошенное нервное возбуждение, опуская плечи и вновь откидываясь на сидение. Из-под опущенных ресниц он смотрел на этого красивого мужчину в очень хорошей одежде, на его подтянутое тело и ухоженное лицо. Смотрел, но уже без прежнего пыла. Он представил, как этот хоть и сломленный чем-то, но определённо успешный человек ненароком касается его в толпе и вместо кого-то подходящего получает Стайлза. Представил, как бы скривилось это породистое лицо при виде его взлохмаченных, давно не стриженых волос. При виде трости, на которую он тяжело опирался. При виде протеза, уродливого куска пластика, никчёмного суррогата настоящей руки. Стайлза передёрнуло. Ему вдруг стало неловко и отчаянно захотелось выйти отсюда, оказаться в одиночестве, где никто не сможет увидеть его. Но он не мог себе позволить идти домой пешком. Поэтому он просто уперся глазами в пол, стараясь думать только о том, что сегодня услышал на приёме у своего трансплантолога.

«Несмотря на ваши проблемы с давлением и последствия травм, я возьмусь за вашу операцию. Но должен сразу предупредить — возможно, вам придётся ждать подходящего донора годами. И в том случае, если операция пройдёт успешно, вас ждёт длительная реабилитация. Восстановление моторных навыков — долгий и трудоёмкий процесс. Вам придется пройти иммуносупрессивную терапию, чтобы пересаженная конечность прижилась. Ваша страховка не покроет всё это, и вы с большой вероятностью будете вынуждены взять длительный отпуск. Вам придётся запастись терпением и солидной суммой денег. И я по-прежнему не могу обещать того результата, который вы ожидаете. При пересадке метка донора обязательно рассосётся, но иммунный ответ вашего организма, даже купированный препаратами, может помешать проявлению вашей собственной».

«Ну, зато у меня хотя бы будет рука», — ответил тогда Стайлз, за что получил осуждающий взгляд. После подписания всех бумаг и направлений на анализы, доктор положил на стол допотопный кнопочный телефон.

«Держите его всегда заряженным и включённым, что бы ни случилось. Звонок на этот телефон будет вашим билетом в счастливое будущее, и у вас нет права его упустить».

Стайлз сунул руку в карман и сжал этот самый телефон, который жёг ему бедро с того момента, как он покинул кабинет доктора. Теперь нужно было всего лишь потерпеть немного, дождаться этого звонка, и Стайлз собирался сделать это любой ценой.

***  
Дерек ехал в метро и старался не пялиться. Но всё равно не мог. Он украдкой поглядывал на сидевшего перед ним парня, надеясь, что тот не увидит его интереса. Вместо левого запястья у него был протез. Не то чтобы Дерек раньше не видел протезов. Или инвалидов. Или людей, потерявших метку — он сам был одним из таких. Но этот парень…

Возможно, дело и правда было в протезе. Тот выглядел высокотехнологичным и довольно дорогим. Или во всём была виновата Лора, с недавних пор полоскавшая ему мозги с удвоенной силой. Дерек почему-то был уверен, что у незнакомца нет пары. Что даже если он и успел увидеть свою метку до того, как неизвестная сила отхватила её вместе с рукой, всё равно не нашёл _того самого_ человека. Может, он просто не искал, а может, пара сама не искала его. Как не искал никого Дерек. Ему на мгновение показалось, что парень заметил его взгляд, но тот с абсолютным безразличием смотрел в пространство. Дерек прикусил щёку и вновь украдкой глянул на него.

Незнакомец не выглядел несчастным. Его лицо было спокойным, практически умиротворённым. Он не выглядел жалко, точнее, не вызывал жалости. В нём не было ничего, что могло бы вызвать интерес. Обычное лицо, обычная одежда, обычная поза уставшего человека. Но Дерек не мог отвести взгляд. Как не можешь отвести взгляд от аварии на дороге. Всматриваешься, ищешь взглядом брызги крови на разбитом стекле, пытаешься понять, как такое вообще произошло, одновременно боясь увидеть внутри чье-то мертвое тело и надеясь, что всё обошлось. Дерек не знал, какая «авария» случилась здесь, но определённо рассматривал её последствия.

Он смотрел на парня, на его неловко вытянутую ногу и тонкую чёрную трость, лежавшую поперёк бёдер. Смотрел на синяки под глазами и несбритую щетину. Он вспомнил, как тяжело было после пожара делать всё одной рукой. Как тяжело было хоть что-то сделать одному, без помощи сиделки или Лоры. Как он не мог застегнуть рубашку, как не мог порезать хлеб, как не мог вымыться. И насколько проще было бы, будь в этот момент рядом кто-нибудь. Кто-то, кому плевать, что ты похож на пережаренный бифштекс. Кто будет терпеть твоё нытьё, менять судно и забьёт на твоё уродство. Дерек сразу знал, что ему такое не светит. Он, сжав зубы, терпел боль, гнал Лору из палаты и через силу разрабатывал руку, чтобы вновь стать полностью дееспособным. Но у него была на то веская причина. Ему было, за что себя наказывать.

А было ли этому парню? Насколько было бы ему проще, если бы рядом было плечо, на которое можно было бы опереться?

«Ты бросаешь его!» — вновь прозвучал в голове выкрик Лоры, как будто она винила его в одиночестве именно парня с протезом.

Лора отчаянно верила в судьбу. Она верила, что родственным душам так или иначе суждено встретиться, иначе во всем этом не было бы смысла. Согласно логике теории вероятности, возможность случайно найти пару среди семи с лишним миллиардов отчаянно стремилась к нулю, и всё равно люди находили друг друга. Она настолько верила в предопределённость, что никогда не искала свою пару на сайтах знакомств, самозабвенно мечтая о том особенном моменте, который для неё приготовила жизнь. Она была уверена, что не стоит торопить события и лишать себя магии, которую несла в себе внезапная встреча. Что ж, когда симпатичный полицейский вытаскивал её пьяную из чужого бассейна и случайно задел запястье, пытаясь нацепить на буйную дамочку наручники, инициируя тем самым связь, Дерек почувствовал себя отмщённым за долгие часы нотаций и воспевания связи. Надо было видеть в тот момент лицо Пэрриша, когда он придерживал волосы начавшей от неожиданности блевать Лоры и одновременно пытался осознать, что только что нашёл свою судьбу в лице мисс Соси-Хуй-Поганый-Легавый Хейл.

Мысль о том, что из-за таких, как Дерек, незнакомец никогда не сможет найти свою пару, даже если будет хватать за левые запястья каждого встречного, оказалась неожиданно неприятной. Нужно было на время завязывать общаться с Лорой.

Парень на мгновение подобрался, а потом вновь расслабился. Дерек был уверен — он заметил перчатки. Многие так реагировали, когда их видели. Но у этого парня была действительно веская причина напрягаться от вида чьей-то тщательно хранимой от прикосновений метки. Даже если этой самой метки не было.

Дереку на мгновение захотелось сдёрнуть перчатку и объяснить незнакомцу, что к чему. Сказать, что это не защита от окружающих, совсем наоборот. Это защита окружающих от самого Дерека.

Дерек зажмурился, ощущая, как лицо налилось жаром от неожиданного чувства вины. Ему определённо стоило проветрить голову. Дерек соскрёб себя с сиденья и, стараясь смотреть в какую угодно сторону, только не на безрукого парня, прошёл в дальнюю часть вагона. Он стоял там, глядя в своё отражение в пыльном стекле, пока поезд не остановился. И, хотя до его дома оставалось еще несколько остановок, вышел, стоило дверям открыться.

***  
Эдриан Харрис был мудаком. Типичным первостатейным мудаком, ничего выдающегося. Он никогда не сыпал мелочь в стаканчик бездомного, всегда со злорадством тыкал человека лицом в его ошибку и иногда, когда никто не видел, пинал бродячих собак, доверчиво подошедших к нему в надежде на что-нибудь съедобное.

Он своими придирками доводил до слёз официанток, занимал денег у своей матери, не планируя отдавать их. А еще он частенько садился за руль пьяным. Как сегодня. Зажатые на такси из-за собственной мелочности деньги никогда еще не обходились ему так дорого.

Бородатый парень опустился перед ним на колени, обеспокоенно осматривая его и пытаясь что-то сказать. Его губы шевелились, но Харрис не слышал ни слова. Он чувствовал, как его сознание уплывает вместе с кровью, сочащейся из дырки на лбу.

«Хей, ты же тот засранец, который вышел мне под колёса! Из-за тебя моя машина всмятку, урод», — хотел сказать он, но язык не слушался.

«Вот это я надрался», — подумал он. Чуть не сбитый мужчина поднёс к уху телефон. За его спиной старенький форд, въехавший в столб, тихонечко дымился и осуждающе щурился разбитыми фарами. Харрис надеялся, что мужик позвонил не в полицию — если его опять поймают пьяным за рулём, он окончательно лишится прав. Через пару минут подъехала скорая.

Чьи-то сильные руки подхватили его и положили на каталку. Харрис мотнул головой и хотел было возмутиться, что он не мешок картошки, чтобы его так швырять, но внезапная усталость превратила недовольство в безразличие. Он кое-как разобрал просьбу оставаться в сознании и слушать голос. Ему не хотелось слушать голос какого-то парня в одежде медбрата. Вместо этого Эдриан Харрис устало закрыл глаза.

В нём не было ни одной хорошей черты. Кроме карточки донора и чертовски красивых рук с длинными подвижными пальцами. И даже пара шрамов от химических ожогов их не портила. Глянув на резко падающие показатели, работник скорой тяжело вздохнул и позвонил в координационный центр. Но Эдриан Харрис этого уже не слышал.

А спустя двадцать минут Стайлзу на телефон пришло уведомление.


	7. Chapter 7

Мягкая манжета любимой красной толстовки приятно щекотала кожу, вызывая мурашки по всему телу. Стайлз улыбнулся и бережно придержал лангетку, оберегая руку от прохожих. На правом запястье болталась трость, больно ударяя его по ногам, но ему было плевать. От иммуносупрессоров он чувствовал себя немного пьяным, в плохом смысле этого слова — его пошатывало и тошнило, но на это тоже было плевать. Доктор настоятельно рекомендовал кому-нибудь из близких забрать его или хотя бы взять такси, но Стайлз привычно отмахнулся. У него была выписка, запас таблеток и разрешение валить на все четыре стороны. В основном благодаря его умелому нытью, конечно — еще со смерти своей матери Стайлз ненавидел находиться в больнице дольше необходимого. На нетвёрдых ногах он побрёл в сторону метро, не переставая касаться своей новообретённой руки. Метка донора исчезла практически сразу, как он вышел из наркоза. Он едва успел разглядеть косые штрихи, таявшие, как капля чернил в стакане воды. И теперь с каждым прожитым часом его собственная метка становилась всё чётче.

Стайлз подцепил пальцем бинт, заглядывая под него. Размытые тёмные пятна постепенно складывались в какой-то орнамент. Стайлз погладил маленький резной листик, опустил повязку обратно и шагнул на эскалатор. Сегодня был первый день, когда он не считал шаги, оставшиеся до дома.

***  
«Я мог бы оторвать этот камень,  
Что повис на моей шее,  
И уплыть от этого кораблекрушения».

Но на самом деле Дерек не мог. Невидимая верёвка слишком крепко держала его, не оставляя шансов на спасение. Он ехал в метро, привалившись виском к прохладному стеклу вагона, и думал о том, как приедет домой и… Дальше мысли сбивались в склизкий комок, намертво прилипший к стенке горла — ни сглотнуть, ни выплюнуть. Он давился этими мыслями и понимал, что достиг границы.

Дерек посмотрел на свои непривычно голые ладони. Голые впервые с того момента, когда ему исполнилось восемнадцать. Он выкинул перчатки несколько дней назад после того, как его чуть не сбили на пешеходном переходе, а новые покупать не видел смысла. Он знал, что скоро они ему больше не понадобятся.

«О, тебе не под силу выпить из меня жизнь,  
Я во власти твоих чар  
И не желаю выбираться на свободу».

На перчатках осталась кровь, и смотреть на неё было невыносимо. Чужая кровь вновь запятнала его руки, на этот раз абсолютно буквально. Даже тот факт, что водитель был капитально пьян и чуть не убил его, не облегчали Дереку жизнь. Мужчина, которого он держал за руку до приезда скорой, в итоге всё равно скончался, умудрившись даже в сумеречном состоянии вывернуть руль и объехать живое препятствие, не увернувшись, однако, от бетонного столба. Дерек не помнил его лица, но чётко запомнил косые полоски, похожие на штрихкод, обхватывавшие аккуратное запястье. Код, по которому этого мужчину могла опознать его вторая половина, созданная для него небесами. Если бы не Дерек, который мог бы быть немного внимательнее и проверить, нет ли опасности на ночной дороге тёмным субботним вечером, таящим в себе пропойц и кутил всех мастей.

Где-то там остался человек, который теперь будет никому не нужен, а где-то в метро ехал Дерек, который был косвенно в этом повинен. Дерек не верил в судьбу, но именно сейчас ему казалось, что жизнь машет перед его лицом красным флагом с огроменной надписью: «Убирайся из этого мира». Он больше так не мог. Это было малодушно, это было проявлением слабости и в какой-то мере избавлением от назначенного самому себе наказания, но Дерек действительно больше не мог. Под его глазами залегли тени. Он не мог спать, а если и засыпал, то во сне к нему приходили тонкие штрихи на чужом запястье или беспощадное пламя, сжигавшее всё на своём пути. Один раз ему даже приснилась Кейт. Она тянула к нему измазанные сажей пальцы и шептала:

«Чувствуешь ли ты, это — блаженство,  
Чувствуешь ли ты, это — блаженство,  
Чувствуешь ли ты, это — блаженство…»

Но чаще всего он видел, как лезет наружу его собственная метка, как ворочается могильными червями под кожей, пытаясь пробиться наружу, и Дереку всё никак не удаётся сдвинуться с места или хотя бы отвернуться, чтобы не видеть её. Он каждый раз благодарил мироздание за то, что успевал проснуться раньше, чем черты метки становились различимы.

Сегодня в клубе его метка зудела вновь. Дерек понимал, что сходит с ума. И у него давно был план на этот случай. Иногда ему казалось, что у него есть планы на все случаи жизни. Он медленно собрал вещи, стараясь не смотреть на расчёсанное запястье, перебрал кое-какие бумаги и поставил на таймер письмо для Лоры, которое должно было упасть ей на электронку на следующий день. Ему осталось доехать до дома, выложить на видное место завещание и всё ценное, что Лора захотела бы сохранить, набрать себе тёплую ванну и закончить то, что не смогло пламя четырнадцать лет назад.

«Я мог бы оторвать этот камень,  
Что повис на моей шее,  
И уплыть от этого кораблекрушения».

Дерек не мог оторвать камень, но он мог срезать верёвку. Перерезать её вместе со своими венами, распустить её невидимые волокна вместе с коллоидными спайками ожогов. Поезд начал замедлять ход, и Дерек покрепче ухватился за поручень. Двери разъехались, и навстречу шагнул смутно знакомый парень в красной толстовке. Дерек плохо запоминал имена, но лица отпечатывались у него на подкорке, как негатив на плёнке. Он отвёл взгляд, надеясь, что это просто будет одно из тысяч лиц, которые он каждый день видит в клубе. Парень даже не взглянул на него, с блаженной улыбкой придерживая болтавшуюся на перевязи руку вместо того, чтобы взяться за поручень. Не самый разумный выбор для того, кто уже умудрился покалечиться. Парень увернулся от одного тычка, посторонился от второго, упрямо оставаясь у дверей. Трость, болтавшаяся на его запястье, пробудила в мозгу Дерека смутное дежавю. Оно свербело на задворках сознания, пока Дерек задумчиво рассматривал суетящегося незнакомца. А потом диктор трескучим голосом объявил следующую остановку, и это выдернуло Дерека из транса. Следующая остановка была его, а это значило, что ему осталось всего несколько шагов до его сегодняшней цели.

«Я мог бы оторвать этот камень,  
Что повис на моей шее», — вновь подумал он и прикрыл глаза.

Двери с грохотом закрылись, отрезая его от шумной платформы. Поезд качнулся, Дерек качнулся вместе с ним, выдергивая руку из кармана в попытке поймать равновесие, и камень, висевший на его шее, полетел в пропасть.


End file.
